Unexpected Situation
by Lizzyluv
Summary: everything was ready for the wedding, but they never thought something like that could happen. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. Only the ones i made up... they are CBS's property.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eric woke up knowing that at 2:30 today he was going to into a church and coming out married with Calleigh has his wife finally, he laid in his bed thinking that the night coming he'll be wrapped around his newly wedded wife Calleigh Delko. Eric couldn't believe she was finally his woman, ever since Rick got fired, the rules went with him.

Calleigh woke up and stared at the ceiling, Natalia and Ryan insisted that they slept in different houses and didn't see each other at work, which was going to be very hard, Calleigh wrapped her arms around herself, she missed Eric's strong arm's around her.

Calleigh and Eric both got a text reading.

Text: I'm Coming For You

Calleigh shot right up and looked at the text again, Eric got out of bed and forwarded the text message to Horatio, Calleigh did the same about 5 minutes later of getting the text message.

Horatio Caine was waiting in his office, 1 hour after receiving both texts in his cellphone. He was looking outside when Eric came into the office with 2 cups of coffee.

H. i thought i told you to stay in your house.

E.- i can't stay there not knowing what's happening.

H.- well, i dont think theres something you should be worried about. Maybe is someone who want to joke with you knowing what are you going to do this afternoon.

E.- yeah but what if isn't?

H.- let me invetigate then. Give me the number

E.- it's private

H.- ok, then i'm going to need your phone, so Jim can check it.

E.- ok, but what about Calleigh?

H.- i already sent Natalya to take care of her and get her ready at time. Dont worry.

Eric smiled and walked outside. Horatio took Eric's phone and walked to Jim, told him what he was going to do, and was checking some papers when saw movement outside his office.

F.- H?

H.- what happened?

F.- someone knocked Natalya...

H.- where's Calleigh?

F.- she's gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. Only the ones i made up... they are CBS's property.**

**2**

H.- what do you mean she's gone?

Said looking at his eyes.

F.- no one fond her. Someone kidnapped her

E.- what do you mean someone kidnapped her?

Eric got in the room, after he heard what Frank just said.

E.- you said...

H.- i know, now this is something i didnt prevent. Eric, you stay here

He walked away from them, taking his phone out of his pocket.

He drove until the hospital officer had taken Natalya. She was still unconsious, but they had beaten her in an ugly way. Her face was full of bruises. He was just praying those bruises won't stay on her face forever.

Ryan was sitting in the couch next of the bed, looking down.

Ry.- i should be the one taking care of Calleigh

H.- this is not your fault.

Ry.- she's not responding fine. She's not responding at all.

Horatio noticed the tears coming out from Ryan's eyes then looked at Natalya on that bed and felt the need to hurt the responsible of that situation.

Someone took the piece of fabric from Calleigh's eyes. It was all dark around her. And cold. Lots of memories came into her head. Most of them she didnt want to remember.

She did not want to be there. In a few more hours she was supposed to get married. Eric. Eric! He must be thinking she was leaving him, but no, she wanted to be there with him.

What happened? Where's Natalya? Where am i? Were some of the thoughts that were running all over her head. Tears began running down her face. She couldnt breathe. She wanted to run into Eric's arms, not to be in that dark place.

She couldnt move. She was concious but she couldnt move. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She was too tired.

?- hey Calleigh. How are you feeling, love?

She opened her eyes and saw the person was standing in front of her, but couldnt recognize the face since was wearing a mask and was too tired to recognize the voice.

?.- dont worry sweetie, you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna take care of you, now rest, that we're going to have a long exausting time later.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CARACTHERS, ONLY THE ONES I MADE UP, THEYRE PROPERTY OF CBS

**3**

Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed Some say love it is a razer that leaves your soul to blead

Calleigh was listening to the song far away. She opened her eyes slowly. She was really tired. She looked at the IV in her hand, the one that was giving her the paralyzing drugs that keep her that way.

?.- you like the music, darling? I bet you do. I just got a call, sweetie, everything will be ok.

She closed her eyes and wished to be in a better place. She didnt want to die. She wanted to be with Eric.

.

Horatio was talking with an officer at the office when he got a text saying " please come home. You need to rest". So he drove home. He was really tired. He had been investigating all day long, almost by himself since his whole team was broken. He got in the garage and walked to the door, where his lovely wife Marisol was expecting him.

.

M.- you look awful – she said while giving him a hug.

H.- thanks. How's everything going here? Where are the kids?

M.- already in bed –she sat in the couch exahusted putting her feet on Horatio's lap – Aaron had soccer practice and Connor had extra class this afternoon. Megan is still a little bit sick, and Eric...

H.- where is he?

M.- guest room. He doesnt want either to eat nor sleep. I'm really worried Horatio. What have you found about Calleigh already?

H.- nothing. We dont know where she could be. – said saddly

.

Ryan was sit in the same couch he had been that morning. The guilt feelings were running all over his head. He asked Natalya to cover him that morning in Calleigh's house because he had to do something. Now there was Natalya laying in a bed without moving.

.

Her family had been there all day long aswell but he didnt want to leave her. Someone had hurt her in with hate. Someone was hating them too much that left Natalya like that and took Calleigh, but who? And why?.

.

Suddenly the doctor came in and reunited all her family. He was acting very serious so Ryan knew it was bad notices.

.

Dr.- i'm very sorry to tell you, she has a skull fracture, just about 5 cm. But is making a lot of damage, we have to make surgery but she might not respond well... – he said looking down. Ryan knew it could be her end...


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

.

Horatio got into his sons room. There was no light but the night light. He smiled and kissed each goodnight. He knew he had to spent more time with them, to play, swim or something else, to get to really know them. He knew it was too difficult for Marisol to handle 2 naughty sons and a baby girl. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard a voice.

.

A.- daddy? Did you find auntie Calleigh?

h.- no, son, we havent found her. But who told you...?

A.- uncle Eric has been sad all day and was on the phone with Nana and said you would find her.

H.- well, we're doing our best to bring her safe to your uncle.

A.- well, i hope you do it soon, we miss her – Aaron said turning in his bed and closing his eyes. He was so smart, Horatio thought.

.

Eric was in bed trying to sleep since Horatio and Marisol asked him to stay there. But he needed to find Calleigh. He knew that in some place his blondie was asking herself why hasnt he saved her already. But he knew Horatio was right and needed to rest. Although he couldnt stop thinking about Natalya. He took his phone out and called Ryan

Ry.- what's going on?

E.- how is she doing?

Ry.- she's still in the O.R. but it doesnt look good for her.

E.- how damaged is she?

Ry.- enough to stay unconsious for very long time or... maybe brain dead.

.

Eric gasped. He noticed Ryan's voice was broken, so he said good night and went to sleep. His precious blonde woman was there, in his dreams, hugging him tight, kissing him. He didnt feel his tears running down his face.

.

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly wishing she shouldnt. At the time she didnt care to be dead as soon as she could go out of there. She was suffering. She felt the pain all over her body. She realized her guardian was a woman, a very tiny woman who danced all day long.

.

?.- hey pretty, i brushed your hair while you were sleeping, you look gorgeous!. Well, now i'm gonna look for a great dress to fit you tomorrow, since we're gonna get visitors! Dont be sad sweetie, c'mon try to smile. Everything will be fine, i promise.

.

Calleigh didnt want to smile, not that she could, she didnt want to, she was unhappy, she wanted to close her eyes and never wake up. She wanted to be with Eric, next to Eric, in Eric's arms. She slowly closed her eyes again and fell asleep not feeling the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

5

.

Eric woke up when he heard lot of noise downstairs. It was breakfast time, he thought, so he decided to go and give some help to his sister. There she was Marisol, trying to make 2 boys to eat and holding a baby who was crying. The boys were playing with their food and laughing watching at their mom going crazy.

.

E.- hey, you need some help here?

M.- please, i cant make these 2 to eat and we have to go in 30 mins!

E.- where's Horatio?

M.- he had to go 's trying hard to find Calleigh, sweets.

E.- i know – he aswered sadly.

.

Eric sat at the table and ate a little bit so the kids would do it too. He got them ready and went for a shower just after Marisol left. He had forbidden to leave the house because they didnt know if there was someone waiting for him. But he had to do something. He didnt know if calleigh was dead or waiting for him. The thought of Calleigh being dead crushed his heart.

.

For a moment she thought she was dead. The pain had left his body. She was acutally comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and the horrible truth appeared infront of her eyes. She was in the same place, but now she was in a bed. She didnt have the IV anymore, and could move her hand slowly. She slowly tried to sit and for a little bit she could. Then looked back and saw her wearing a red dress. Then she heard noises and laid down again. The tiny girl got in the room and sweetly tried to wake her up.

.

?.- Calleigh, come on sweetie, wake up. It's time to open those pretty green eyes. We have some company...

.

Horatio got in the hospital being very nervous about Natalya's situation. He knew the surgery had been too long and that Ryan needed some rest. When Ryan saw him, he could only looked down. He was feeling guilty but he had no tears left. And Natalya was still in O.R. in very critical situation.

Ry.- thanks for coming

H.- how is she?

Ry.- we havent got any results yet, the doctor is still there with her.

H.- Ryan, this is not your fault. It was her duty.

Ry.- no, it was mine and she was helping me...

.

Then the doctor came out of the O.R. and walked towards Natalya's family. Horatio and Ryan walked into them

Dr.- we have done everything possible to help her, but the rest depends of her. Her brain is very damaged, but we have to wait and see how she responds. You should get ready for the worst.

Then horatio got a call

M.- i'm at the hospital, pediatric wing, you need to come as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6 to end

**I'm sorry i havent be able to keep posting, i've been very busy, but I'm going to post since chaptr 6 to the end right now... thanks for reading!**

**6**

Horatio ran to the pediatric wing, wondering why was Marisol there. She didnt tell him she was going to take the kids to the hospital. Marisol was there, sitting in a chair crying. He sat next to him and hugged her tight.

H.- what's wrong? What happened?

M.- i brought Megan to get checked. She has been feeling bad lately and yesterday had a weird color all over her skin

H.- why didnt you tell me before?

M.- you were too worried about Calleigh and Natalya besides i didnt think it was too serious.

H.- too serious? What do you mean?

M.- they're checking on her, making her lots of tests. They think she might be diabetic.

His world came down. How could a lovely baby like his to have that horrible disease? God was not being fair with them. He just hugged his wife tighter and let some tears ran down his cheeks

Eric got a call from Ryan telling him all had happened about Natalya's situation. It was very critical. Doctors didnt think she would make it another night and Eric knew Ryan needed to sleep, so he went to the hospital. Ryan was sleeping in a chair outside the I.C. room where Natalya was lying in a bed. Eric took a look at her. She didnt even look like Natalya. She was now bald because of the surgery and looked very pale.

Ry.- Horatio was here a while ago then had to go. I think there's something about the baby.

E.- she has been little bit ill lately. You need to sleep

Ry.- no, i'm gonna stay here as long as...

E.- you're going to go home. Look at you. This is not even you!

Ry- i said i'm staying!

Eric just looked at him. But he couldnt stay anylonger without doing anything, so he walked away to look after Calleigh.

.

The tiny girl helped Calleigh to sit on the bed. Now Calleigh was feeling she could move her feet a little bit, but she was really scared of what would happen. They were going to have visitors, but who? She was feeling a little bit dizzy when heard steps approaching the room she was in. Someone opening the door. She closed her eyes, wishing to stop that horrible nightmare, because it had to be a nightmare. Didnt work.

?.- see? I told you i would get her ready for you. We have been expecting you, right Calleigh?

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly to face the man that took her away from all the things she loved the most. She tried to say something but she couldnt. Her breathing was getting faster and faster

C.- y.y.y. you...

7

.

Eric drove to his house and looked for his gun. He took his badge off and got some more comfortable clothes. He knew it would be a war. But he needed to find Calleih; these last hours being apart from her have been the worst time he had spent and didn't want to keep like that. He needed her. He took his car's keys and drove until the lab, where the night shift was working on the traces. He read some papers but those were useless, so he decided to go to Calleigh's. Maybe he would find something.

.

Calleigh was still in shock after find out who the guy was. She closed her eyes again trying to wake up from the nightmare. Tears were running down her face when she felt a hand drying them. That touch. She had felt it many times few years ago. Always had made her feel ok, but not that time. That time that touch was scarying her. She wanted to die in that moment, to not open her eyes and simply die so she couldnt feel what she thought it was going to happen. He said something, but she didnt understand anything. That voice. "no, no, no, no" she kept saying from inside her thoughts. "no please, please". Those hands were still caressing her face and she wanted to dissapear. She felt him walking away from her and she had the guts to open her eyes. There he was, still watching at her. James Hart. How could he found her? James Hart, the Doctor James Hart, her first love, the one who made her to leave Louisanna scared of all the abuse she suffered.

.

J.- Hello Darling. Im really glad to see you Callie. You havent changed at all, as beautiful as always. Hope Melody here didn't hurt you, but i dont think she did. She loves you. As you know you're a hero back in out little town; the little Duquesne girl has done so many good things for people working for the MDPD. The girl that broke my heart. - He smirked and touched her knee - Imagine my surprise when someone in the hospital told me that my little girl, MY Callie was going to marry with a boricua guy in Miami, when i promised myself i would find you, and you were going to pass the rest of your life next to me. But now, i have you right where i want you

C.-n-n-no – she could said just before closing her eyes and feeling him approaching to her.

.

Horatio and Marisol were in each side of Megan's crib in the hospital. Doctors had told them she had to stay to re-make the tests and give them the answer they have made since she got in the hospital: is she gonna be ok? Megan was awake but was yawning every other moment. horatio was caressing her hand and she took one of his fingers between hers. She was asking for his support and that moment, when the little one looked at him, crushed his heart.

H.- don't worry my love, everything will be ok. We all are going to fight against this situation. You're gonna have a normal life, it doesnt matter how much or long it takes. I promise.

Then his phone rang. It was the officer on charge of Eric. " we lost his trace, we dont know where he could be"

8

.

Eric got in calleigh's house and tried to find something that could help him to find calleigh. He looked for hours but he didnt see anything could be helpfull. Althouh looking at the scene was horrible: glass all over the floor, picture frames broken on the floor. Blood. Lots of blood. It had to be Natalya's Eric thought. Took pictures all over the place and drove back to the lab, where he found Horatio.

.

Horatio drove like crazy to the lab. He was really upset about everything that had happened lately and now Eric was missing. "what the hell was he thinking?" he though. When he got there he ran into the building and found the officer in charge. He was really upset, his face was as red as a tomatoe,when Eric got in the building as well.

E.- what is wrong?

H.- where in hell were you?

E.- i had to do something to find Calleigh.

H.- i told you, we're working on that!

E.- well, i can see you havent done much about

H.- Jesus Christ! I have done everything in my hands to find her. I'm sorry if i havent done enough but MY daughter, YOUR niece, is in the hospital, and she's my priority. I have to have all MY FAMILY safe, because i dont know who...

Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his chest. He could only put his hand on his chest before fainting.

E.- CALL AN AMBULANCE!

.

Ryan got into Natalya's room and sat next to her. Had been many many hours since he had been there supporting her. Natalya was not respoding fine. Her brain was swelling minute by minute. Doctors needed to test her one more time, to find out if her brain was responding but her situation was too critical so they had to wait one more day. He took her hand between his and put his head on them

.

Ry- your words, your hands, the way you look at me; when you talk to me, you got me, and i lose my battle. I wanted to kiss you and hug you and to tell you how i feel, but then i couldnt. And i feel stupid because i can't tell you i love you, even when i see you almost every day, i cant tell you that i like you since a while ago that i'm dying to kiss you, i love you more than anyone. I've been waiting this time to tell you how much you mean to me.

.

His tears were running down his face. Since how long he wanted to say that but he was too scared to do it. He wanted to do something nice for her. The day of the accident he went to see a cabana he wanted to rent for the weekend. That weekend he was going to tell her he loved her

..

Ry.- please Natalya, you cant leave me, you need to respond, to wake up. I love you and i will take care of you, but please open your eyes, my love, open your eyes.

9

.

Marisol ran like crazy to the cardiology floor where Horatio was in. Eric called her to let her know Horatio had a heart attack. She was scared to lose him. She got in the floor and asked for him; a nurse told her in what room was he and got in the room. Horatio was sitting, buttoning his shirt and talking with Eric. He really looked pale. She ran into him and hugged him.

.

H. hey hey, don't worry i'm fine.

M.- i don't want to lose you

H.- you won't i'm here – he said touching her chin and kissing her

She looked at Eric and hit him

M.- you said he had a heart attack!

E.- i thought it was!

H.- relax, it's ok, i'm gonna be ok. It was just a panic attack.

M.- honey you need to relax.

H.- i'm gonna be fine.

Marisol knew he wouldnt relax until he could find Calleigh.. then Frank got in the room. Eric had called him too and was really nervous about how he would find his friend. He looked at Horatio then looked at Eric with a mad sight. Horatio smiled knowing he would want to slap Eric's head.

H.- was just a panic attack Frank, don't worry.

F.- good. Because i have good news: i think we have something so we can find Calleigh.

.

Melody was confussed. James had told her no one would get hurt. But Calleigh had been hurt. She saw him hurting her. Calleigh was her friend even before she had to live in the hospital. When her mommy and daddy couldn't take care of her any longer. Calleigh used to baby sit her. They used to sit down in front of a mirror and Calleigh brushed her hair until it shined. She could hear Calleigh screaming. James had told promised her no one would get hurt! James broke his promise and now she would break hers.

.

Horatio, Frank and Eric were in the hospital cafeteria. Frank knew maybe this could get Horatio worst since the doctor had asked him to relax and rest,but now they would find calleigh and hurt the people that had hurt Natalya.

H.- tell.

F.- we got a report from a hospital in Louisanna. There are a doctor and a schizophrenic patient missing.

E.- so?

F.- well it seems the doctor used to be Calleigh's boyfriend back in old days. The guy was obssesed with her and many people saw and knew he was pretty mad when he heard Calleigh's mom saying she was marrying you. The police said they might came here. We have a picture from both Melody Lawson and James Hart.

Horatio took the pics and watched them for a little while.

H.- well, we know what to do now. Let's find them and bring Calleigh home safe.

10.

.

Calleigh was crying. She was sore and hurt. She couldnt move though she wanted to run away. James got off her and laid next to her. Calleigh couldnt believe. She was there and he had done that to her. Just closed her eyes. "please God, take my life" she prayed. She knew he wasnt over with the abuse. He had done that to her before and knew what was coming.

.

J.- well Callie, that was a very good remembering, wasnt it?

She knew she had to do everything James asked her so she couldnt get hurt anymore, so she nodded really slow. The drugs were getting out of her but she was too tired to even try to scape, was really weak.

J.- i knew... – he rolled over her and hugged her – now we're gonna be together like we should stay, right?

She nodded again. He got up and helped her to sit. He looked at her and smirked.

J.- now is the time you should apologize for all you have done...

.

Ryan was outside of the I.C. unit where Natalya was still lying in a bed. Doctors tried to make the tests on her but when they tried to move her, her brain swollen really bad. Doctors new she wouldnt respond; her brain was practically dead. Her relatives had asked a priest to come and pray for her; to ask the Angel of Mercy to come and get her. She didn't deserve to suffer anymore.

But Ryan didn't want her to leave, he knew she would wake up and everything would be the same as before. He would tell her his feelings and she would accept them since she felt the same about him.

.

Dr.- we're gonna give her 36 hours, if her brain won't stop swelling, we're gonna disconnect all the machines.

.

Frank Horatio and Eric were working onto find James Hart. They have sent the pics everywhere. About 2 hours later, a police officer called them to let them know he had found the woman in the pic walking around.

.

Horatio looked at Melody. Her sight was lost and then she looked at him.

H.- Melody, can you please tell me where Calleigh is?

M.- with James

H.- he's got her?

M.- he hurt her. He said no one would get hurt and he hurt her. I saw him hurting her.

H.- can you take us to where they are?

M.- yes. James hurt Calleigh. Calleigh is my friend.

.

Eric smiled. Everything was gonna get better, but he still prayed for Calleigh being well... "james hurt her".

Horatio knew it was the time.

H- gentlemen, let's go and bring her to her safe place... this is gonna be a war...

11.

.

Horatio, Eric and Frank got in the I.C. unit. Ryan was sleeping outside Natalya's room. It was the first time Ryan actually slept. Eric sat next to him and with the movement, Ryan woke up.

Ry.- what? Whats going on?

E.- go back to sleep

H.- we might find the man who did this to Natalya – Horatio said looking at Natalya on the bed – i was wondering if you would like to come with us.

.

Ryan looked at Natalya and walked inside of the room. Everybody walked behind him. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand. Would he have the guts to leave her?.

.

Ry- let's do it – he said kissing her hand

Horatio walked and stood in front of Natalya. He kissed her forehead. " we're gonna find the guy who did this to you and he's gonna suffer. Is a promise."

.

Calleigh was sitting in front of James. She could move a little bit more now and James knew it. He was looking at her, waiting for her to do what he wanted.

.

J.- do it.

C.- w-w-wha-a-t

J.- humilliate yourself. On your hands cry and beg me to forgive you. Tell me you need me. Beg me to have mercy of you.

Calleigh was crying. She knew she couldnt do it but he could kill her. She had to make a desition. Did she want to die? What would she do?

J.- humilliate yourself, tell me that i have been all your world, tell me you're lonely and you're dying from your suffering. Do it!

.

Calleigh began to cry louder. She was scared! " please God, help me" she thought. James got mad and slapped her. She fell on the bed.

J.- feel the same i felt when you left me, when you said goodbye! Humilliate yourself the same way i did!

Then a loud noise was heard from outside.

.

The guys and Melody we're in the same car. They knew it would be a very bad time, but Melody was looking out of the window and singing a children song. Eric was very scared of her. And what if it was something planned from them?

H.- hey Melody, can you tell me where James and Calleigh are?

M.- in the house. That red house.

Horatio parked and they got ready for the war. Melody was told to wait in the car and she being a good girl, she did it. Kept singing her song.

The guys approached the door but it was locked.

H.- well people, lets make everything happening

Then Calleigh's cry was heard. Eric couldnt help but shot at the door...

12.

.

E.- CALLEIGH!

Eric ran inside, looking everywhere. He didn't care to get killed as soon as they find her alive. Horatio ran after him.

.

James heard Eric screaming. Calleigh gaspped.

J.- well my dear, it's our time to go.

He took out a gun he was carrying and pointed at just closed her eyes waiting for her end to come

.

Eric pushed the door, just at the moment James pointed at Calleigh and shot him in the arm. Calleigh screamed. Eric ran and held her tight. She couldnt stop crying.

E.- it's ok baby, you're fine. i'm here. I'm here

C.- E-E-E- Eric.

.

Ryan approached James and looked at him. James was bleeding and looked at him. He just wanted to kill him. He was responsible Natalya was lying in a bed.

H.- Ryan...

Ry.- he did it.

J.- i need a doctor.

F.- you're one, can't you just help yourself.

.

Ryan was looking at him with lots of hate in his sight. Horatio knew what was he thiking.

H.- Ryan...

Ry.- you hurt my friends.

J.- i wanted what was mine!

ry.- she's not yours! You... you hurt my friend. Now she's lying in a hospital bed because of you!

J.- oh, that one. Well she got in the middle, it's not my fault.

.

Ryan kicked him. He really wanted to kill him. He got him from his shirt and knocked him on the floor. Horatio and Frank held him.

H.- leave him Ryan. He will get what he deserves!

Ry.- he left Natalya that way! – he said with tears – he deserves to be in her place!.

F.- he's knocked.

H.- the ambulance is on it way.

.

Horatio walked out with Ryan while Eric stayed with Calleigh until the ambulance came to get them.

.

Had spent many hours since they found Calleigh. Melody was taken home by her parents. They had decided to keep her at home. If it wasnt for her feelings for Calleigh something worst could happen.

.

James was taken to jail. He denied everything saying Calleigh was there for her own feelings for him. Although everybody heard Melody's speach and he was going to stay in jail forever.

.

Calleigh opened her eyes and happily could noticed she could move her arms and legs. She wasnt sore anymore, but the emotional pain would be there for long time, and she knew it. But Eric was there to help her. She smiled when she saw him sleeping. Or pretending to be sleeping on the couch.

C.- i know youre not sleeping.

E.- i can't sleep...

C.- what is wrong?

Eric looked down. He didn't know how to tell her the truth. It was painful for everybody.

c.- it's about Megan?

E.- Megan is fine. Doctors had a reunion with Horatio and Marisol and told them she could have a normal life, just needed to check on her sugar in blood levels.

C.- Eric... what is it?.

E.- Natalya is gonna get disconnected today

.

Everybody was standing in front of Natalya's bed. Her family and most beloved friends. Ryan was holding her hand. Doctors had tested her again and her brain didnt show any response. She was brain dead. No one could help her and her body was sufering. It was their time to say goodbye.

.

Her parents and sisters kissed her goodbye and went away. They didnt want to be there when she had to leave. Ryan didnt want to let her go.

.

Calleigh and eric got in the room. She was in a wheel chair. It was the first time she saw Natalya after the fight. She held Natalya's other hand and cried.

.

C.- Naty, please, don't go. You cant leave us. Please. I'm so sorry this had happened to you, please dont go.

Eric hugged her and wipped her tears. But he couldnt helped tearing too.

.

E.- calleigh we need to be strong. She's suffering too much and it wasnt your fault. Shes's a hero. She tried to save you...

She thought it for a little while. She got on her feet and kissed her forehead.

.

The doctor came in and turned the machines off. Everybody said something to Natalya and waited until was no sound left.

.

C.- have a lovely sleep, Naty. Get all the rest you need and let the Angels take care of you. We love you.

.

A soft breeze was felt at the moment Natalya let go and rested in God's arms.

The End


End file.
